The Black Archive
by Nightshade'sMusings
Summary: Clara's first visit to the Black Archive is told at last.


**A/N- Do you remember in Day of the Doctor when Kate Stewart mentioned that Clara had been to the Black Archive before? Here's how I think that first visit when. As always any feedback is most appreciated, every little helps.**

"And remember, I want that essay on Shakespeare in by next Friday, no excuses, yes I mean you Courtney!" Clara shouted after the children as they hurried out of the classroom. She sighed as she watched the last of them rush out; she had finally managed to learn how to control them after a stressful first two weeks in the job. Courtney Woods had been particularly awkward, in a way it made Clara laugh. She had seen the defeat of the Cybermen, overcome the Great Intelligence, faced a legendary Ice Warrior and saved the Doctor countless times and yet dealing with a bunch of teenagers scared the life out of her. She shook her head and started to pack her stuff into her bag already looking forward to getting home, pouring herself a glass of wine and putting her feet up. She'd tackle the stack of marking waiting for her tomorrow; it was the weekend after all.

She hummed to herself as she exited the school and looked up at the sky, briefly wondering where and when the Doctor was and when she would next hear from him. She shook her head again and started across the playground, walking out of the gate and onto the street. She frowned as she noticed just how empty the street was. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she looked up and down the empty street.

"I'm not that late out of here." She muttered to herself as she slipped a hand into her bag and bought out her mobile. She looked down at the little screen, planning on calling the Doctor when she felt a sharp jab in her arm. Looking down at the source of the pain she spied a little dart embedded in her skin.

"Oh well that's hardly fair." She muttered as the world started to sway and a woozy feeling washed over her. The edges of the world darkened as it turned sideways. Then the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Clara jerked awake with a cry, almost falling out of the chair she found herself in. She looked around wildly, taking note of her surroundings. She was in a bland room with two chairs, a table, a single door and a single security camera. Her initial panic subsided as she stood up and moved over to the door, trying it and finding it locked.

"Phone." She looked round for her bag, found it missing, and frowned.

"Right, only one thing for it." She looked up at the camera , put her hands on her hips and adopted her best 'Miss Oswald' voice. "Well, as you can see I'm awake. So shall we get on with this?"

With that she marched over to the chair she had woken up in and sat herself down. Within two minutes the door opposite her opened and someone entered; someone who Clara did not expect. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Clara."

Clara looked dumbfounded at the woman who had entered, she was tall, looked to be in her late forties and with shortish blonde hair. "I'm sorry about the rather forced invitation, all these separate occasions and they still don't know how to ask politely, I blame the testosterone. I'm Kate Stewart, head of Scientific Research at UNIT." Kate smiled warmly at Clara, who found herself warming to the woman instantly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stewart."

"Please, call me Kate. Has the Doctor told you about UNIT by the way? It will save us a lot of time if he has." Clara nodded. "He mentioned you once, off hand in the way he does."

Kate smiled a little. "Yes I know the way he does things like that. Well, since his 9th incarnation we've been…keeping tabs on his companions, screening them if you like."

"Screening them?"

"Oh nothing bad you understand. We can't have information about him or the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands, you understand don't you? The consequences could be disastrous" Clara frowned in thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes I suppose so."

Kate smiled. "Good, if you'll just come with me then and we can get started."

Kate waited for Clara to stand up before opening the door and leading her into a long corridor with a number of different doors, at the far end was an imposing looking door with a security guard at a desk.

"So, where are we exactly?" Clara asked as the started down the corridor.

"We're in the Black Archive. Maximum security, TARDIS proofed and all the staff have their memories wiped at the end of each shift."

"TARDIS proofed? Why?" Clara asked curiously.

"Well, the Doctor wouldn't approve of the collection we have in the actual Archive you see."

Clara nodded in confirmation while making a mental note to tell the Doctor about all this when she got out. Clara and Kate came to the last door just before the security guard's desk, who looked at them with a smile. "Just a screening today is it Ma'am?"

The guard asked, Kate nodded. "That's right…Atkins isn't it?"

Atkins nodded. "Yes Ma'am, first day."

Kate smiled and opened the door, ushering Clara into the room and closing it behind her. "He's been here ten years, take a seat Clara."

Clara looked round the room, which was identical to the one she had been in previously and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why did we have to move? This is exactly like the room I woke up in."

"We have our reasons."

Kate sat in the remaining chair. "Right then, this won't take long, just a few questions."

* * *

A few questions turned out to be around a hundred or so and Clara was getting more and more irate. "Look, are we nearly done?"

Kate smiled. "Actually yes we are, thank you for your co-operation Clara."

Kate stood up and shook Clara's hand. "I'll just go and see about getting you out of here."

Clara nodded, the sooner she got out of here the sooner she could get in contact with the Doctor.

Kate stopped in the door frame and smiled in sympathy at Clara. "Oh yes, and Clara."

"Yes?"

"You wanted to know why we had to move rooms, that's why. Nice to meet you." Kate nodded at something on the roof and quickly shut the door. Clara looked up in puzzlement and saw a blinking box next to the light. She studied it for a moment, watching as the light increased in blinks. Then she remembered Kate's words about wiping the staff's memories and everything clicked into place.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Clara moaned as there was a flash of light and darkness took her once again.

* * *

With a start Clara jerked awake, finding herself sprawled on her sofa in her home. Feeling confused she checked the time and found it to be half ten at night. She frowned in confusion, she couldn't remember getting home, couldn't remember anything after leave school. She glanced over at the table and saw an empty glass and half empty bottle of wine.

"I have got to stop drinking." She muttered to herself as she shakily stood up. The loud ring of her mobile shook her and she grinned as she saw the caller ID.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed as she answered the phone.

"Clara! How do you fancy a quick trip to the Eye of Orion. It is the most tranquil place you will have ever been to, I promise!"

"Sure, I'll right down!" Clara hung up and slipped her shoes on, she hurried over to the front door and opened it. She was about to go through it when something made her stop and frown. She was sure there had been something she was supposed to be telling the Doctor, something important. She racked her brain for a moment before shrugging, if it was that important it would come to her. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her at the prospect of a new trip in the TARDIS and closed the door.


End file.
